Two Spiders and a Butterfly
by StarLightRaven-dead
Summary: The web was formed carefully, a form a beauty, strongly woven. But the powdered crimson wings attracted the recognition of the writhing worms below. The spider's lusted for the other's beauty, weaving plots, amazing webs. Until the eight legged creator's meet, there winged prey in one's grasp. The fight began, "Oh how ironic this is, the light verses the dark." WARNING Male x Male
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm back, certainly anything but dead! Brushing the dirt and cob webs from my skin, and ruthlessly smashing spiders. I've been thinking about how to start off this story in a respectable and interesting way, and some idea's have been rejected and revised. Now, this story will have fairly long chapters at times along with almost perfect spelling. So chapters may drag on with updating- but they will almost always be worth the wait. Since -most stories anyway- have a filler chapter. All I have to say is pay carful attention to the character and what's written.

Let's begin!

* * *

**Special thanks to Leopardsky, and all my watchers!**

**Chapter 1; Welcome to the Masquerade**

Freshly polished black shoes tapped against the beautiful white marble floor, the shoe's owner not wanting to partake in the festivities. He wore a freshly pressed black suit, a shining crimson tie, and a lovely mask. The mask was halved so that half of the male's face showed, it was crimson with lovely black designs covering the crimson mask. The male stood tall and stiff, arms crossed and his quills appeared to be recently sharpened again. Fur was cut to the perfect height, not to long, not to short. Emotionless crimson eye's scanned over the slow dancing crowd, finding that everyone was there save for a famous blue blur. Who was normally the center of attention of any party, and his absence was quickly noticed by a well dress loud pink hedgehog.

"Hey handsome." A flirty voice called, and he glanced upwards to see a familiar well shaped white bat strutting towards him. Purposely making her hips sway seductively side to side, as black high heels clicked and clacked against the floor. She wore a form fitting black dress, the cut for the neck showing some cleavage, while a thick plume of white feather's laced around her neck. Long see through gloves covered her thin hands with her hair being curled , and the back of the dress slightly touching the floor (White feathers covering that as well.) Her mask was snow white, three feather's dropping from the corner of her mask that covered both her eye's, a small swan that was on her mask curved around her eye's. But, despite her beautiful appearance he was largely unaffected, only responding to her with a soft grunt and a curt nod. She was the one who forced him into coming, stating that he owed her from when she allowed him to live with her. And that he would have "fun". She waved at him to meet her half way, and perhaps to, at the very least, dance to one song with her.

"No." He stated plainly as though he could read her mind, with his deep gruff voice finally greeting the air. Causing some of the females close around the pair to search for the male behind the voice. But Rouge had simply puckered her lips in annoyance at his antisocial attitude, and at his lack of reaction to her looks.

"The masquerade doesn't end for hours, one dance. That's all I'm asking, then I swear on my jewels that I wont force you into another party again. " Rouge said slowly, lacing her hands together as she slightly pleaded with him while she dropped her ears. A small pain stabbed his heart at the sight of her sad face, he though of her as his younger sister and despised her looking sad or disappointed. So, wanting to keep her from looking so disheartened (And to save himself the pain of another dance) he slowly nodded a 'yes' to her offer. Which resulted in Rouge letting out a large smile and lacing there fingers together.

Rouge led him to a space in the dance floor, there hands still entwined together, and once they reached the perfect of the floor they stopped. The next song started up slowly and Rouge eagerly wrapped her arms around Shadow neck, while Shadow hesitantly put his arms around her hips. Feeling her oddly press against him, almost as if she wanted him to take notice of her, to comment on the dance or her appearance. Either way, Shadow willed himself to ignore her close contact, it was one dance, he could easily do this. So, ignoring the bat advances, they started to slowly dance. Stepping and swaying in time, others around them whispering about the couple's perfect appearance, how perfect there cloth's were, and even about there strong 'bond' on the dance floor. Shadow softly snorted as females swooned over the though of the 'unknown' hedgehog dancing with them, and for some, him taking things even further than a dance. But oblivious to this, Rouge appeared to be ready to nestle her head into the crook of Shadow's neck but an unknown voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The plain, male voice questioned. The male keeping his head tilted to the floor to reveal downward pointing golden quills. He wore a suit similar to those around him, only he wore a simple black tie with black gloves, golden cufflinks in the shape of emeralds glinting in the dance floors light. And shinned black shoes showing themselves, almost covered by long pants legs. Rouge glared at the intruding hedgehog, cursing his interruption. The nerve of him! Ruining her special moment! While Shadow silently blessed the sudden interruption of the stranger. Silently wondering what he would've done had there not been a interruption. "You have been requested downstairs, the master says it's an urgent matter." For the first time, Shadow noticed the small cap the hedgehog wore, a golden buckle on the hat catching his attention.

"Fine." Rouge sighed, smoothing her dress out while huffing and beginning to walk away. "Oh!" She stopped, turning to address Shadow quickly."I'll be back Hun." And with that quick good bye she was gone down the stairs. Shadow turned around to return to the snack table, expecting the golden furred hedgehog to return to where ever he was previously to continue his work.

"Wait." The hedgehog had addressed him now, a black gloved hand clutching Shadow's sleeve almost desperately. The ebony looked towards the hedgehog in shock before he was yanked forward, the crowds of people around them freezing as though they were now painted stones during this. "Dance with me." The male requested, although it sounded more like a demand in the ebony hedgehog's ears. But, just as Shadow was about to reject the male offer he was swiftly interrupted. "Please, please, _please_." The messenger pleaded, his grip growing stronger as he looked up to look the crimson striped hedgehog in the eye, revealing glowing red swirled eyes.

-Earlier-

He felt horrid, the burning pain in his chest getting stronger, he shrieked in agony. His soul was twisting and writhing, his skull feeling as though it was being torn open and his brains smashed. The _thing _demanded complete control from him, and his body lurched forward, the normally strong control slipping. The blue hedgehog resisted, further infuriating the monster that resided within him. Suddenly his stomach lurched and his veins burned, and burses formed earlier suddenly throbbing. The normally joyous, and smiling blue hedgehog lurched forward more violently than before, and crimson red vomit stained the floor spilling from hid mouth in a spray of red. Sonic lurched once more, blood splatting on the floor once more, the beast laughing wildly in his mind as the hero suffered because of the beast's influence on his body and mind. Peach hands shakily slipped through the thick puddles of blood that stained the previously clean floor. Further staining the floor , while started arms shacking violently.

_'Sonic...'_

"No...

_'Chaos emeralds...'_

"I-I can't! I-I-"

_'Now.'_

"B-But I-I-I don't-"

_'I know you have them.'_

"No, stop."

_'Wouldn't you like to play, play a game with **him**?'_

Sonic barley managed to snarl, weakly bending his hands to form shaking fists. "N-No! I-I-I can't! I- I wont let you t-touch him!" Sonic shouted, only to suddenly lurch forward violently. His head smashing against the locked bathroom door before being force to fall back, his quills soaking in his blood. The blood and bruised stained royal blue hedgehog's shinning black nose was broken, a small stream of blood trickling from his nose. But the monster forced him to lift his head, Sonic's vision mainly a faded black with blue and red splotches helping him fell disorientated. He slid to his feet, legs shacking and body swaying. His control snapped, the leash he held all his forms to weakening considerably. Sonic never understood why this one form fought his control so much. Not even the entity of the darkness within him tried so hard to escape, he would only become stubborn to leave once released. And the pure golden hedgehog would gladly come and go to Sonic's will, not ever putting up a fight. But the twisted and insane form struggled against Sonic's control any time a chance was presented, and forced him into submission in his dreams to take control of his body. Tempting the blue with the promises of achieving all that he's lust for, destroying all who wronged him, that together they could keep the world safe.

And have _him_, submissively moaning at his knees.

Bare blood stained feet dragged against the shuffled against the floor, there owner wobbling back and forth every few steps stumbling in and out of reality. During this founding himself very relieved and happy that Tails wasn't home but at the party already. Since blood stained the bathroom floor and a small trail of blood lead down stairs thanks to his stained feet, and his hands slightly dripping blood. Sonic stumbled into Tails's large lab, which is where all seven emeralds were rested in separate glass containers, waiting to be stolen or used. Sonic's shaking hands reached forward, and the hedgehog was forced to weakly reached for the a glass case and take the softly glowing emerald.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

The seven emeralds lazily spun around him. Sonic being forced to open each case for the emeralds before his knee buckled, the beast's control of his legs having been released, and he weakly clasped to the ground. His fur lightened, the pure form trying to take hold of Sonic, hoping to help. But the twisted wouldn't let his plains fall apart so easily, and since he already had control of the blue hero's limbs taking full control would be easy. The emeralds glowed, sensing the evil around them, but unable to deny any request presented to them. (As long as it was within there power of course.) "Emeralds," All seven emeralds spun faster, chaos energy being to stir. "please grant my the energy to create a body of my own, so that I may punish those who have wronged and save what is mine." This was a lie, but the emeralds had no real common sense that a human or anthro would have. They could sense intentions, but the golden hedgehog's mind would be considered to be a part of Sonic's, making it harder to read his intentions. So, having sensed the blue hedgehog's similar will, they granted the request.

A burning sensation entered the blue hedgehog head and heart before increasing. The emeralds glow intensified and soon all Sonic saw was darkness...

Shined black shoes were the first thing he saw, long pant legs almost covering the entire shoe. There was a short laugh and Sonic was roughly lifted to his knees by his quills. The blue hedgehog flinched violently as he realized the one in front of him wore his suit. "Are you looking at this? Well fits nicely, well, the pants could fit a little better but-"

"The emeralds." Sonic gasped breathlessly, interrupting the twisted hedgehog that glared at him before smiling.

"Broken. Unfortunately creating a body for me was to much for them to handle." Colored shards of the seven emeralds softly glowed from there positions on the ground, there powers not completely gone. But there was little to nothing left within the colored shards.

"Y-You shattered the emeralds! D-Do you know-" Sonic stuttered, shacking in both rage and fear.

"Hush," The finely dressed other soothed. " There powers aren't completely gone, the earth will not split apart once more. At the worst there will be a minor time ripple, sending something destroyed from the past to the future. Nothing too bad will be able to crawl out of the rip unless they have mastery over time travel, which I can't remember a enemy who has those advanced capabilities." Sonic stuttered at the golden hedgehog's logic, falling back to the floor as his separated half released his quills from there grip. "Now, I believe I have a masquerade party I have to addend, and a certain hedgehog to claim." The formal hedgehog teased, which Sonic let out a weak snarl out to respond while reaching for that godforsaken hedgehog, letting out a short shout in frustration.

-Present-

"Who are you!" Shadow snarled, failing his attempt to snatch his hands from the _things _grip.

"Who are you!" He mimicked, a sharp toothed smile bringing it's way to the surface as Shadow let a snarl tear from his through. The ebony hedgehog's pelt rippling and quills flexing as he charged a chaos spear.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog!" He shouted and released his chaos spear, and the other's grip loosened enough for Shadow to snatch his captured wrist back as the spear struck his face. A scowl was firmly placed on his lips, although he was surprised the other hedgehog took the chaos spear to the face so well.

"Oh _Shady_! That was so _rude _of you! My, I think you've gone and hurt my feelings!" The golden hedgehog shouted while cackling to himself, looking over his torn hat. "And you've ruined this lovely hat! Were on earth have your manners gone?" Shadow let out a snort to this, silently wishing he had his normal shoes or an emerald to help lengthen his chaos control. "But I might as well tell you my name! You may address me as either Fleetway, or love. Which ever you prefer!" Fleetway let out a short set of small chuckles after this as Shadow dropped into a defensive position. "_Oooooh_, getting feisty! May I say that your much more fun to play with than I thought you would be. As well as to remind you that there a tons of frozen innocent bystanders you can harm around us with. So if you insist on fighting, you may to be careful "

"..." Shadow responded, unable to think up a response while he finally acknowledged the frozen dancers around him.

"Thinking are you? If I were you, I wouldn't take the risk. After all if you let one of these people be harmed, Maria would be _very _disappointed." Fleetway purred, watching Shadow's face as it briefly twisted into a mask of pain. But the ebony hedgehog remained in his stance, deciding to take the defensive at the begging of the fight. Rather than simply rushing into to battle like his blue counterpart. Speaking of the pest. It would've been nice to have some sort of assistance in taking this creep down. But he had no further time to think this over as Fleetway lunged for him, a fist poised to hit his jaw. Shadow ducked to the side, keeping his hands close and mussels tense.

Fleetway chuckled as he slowly removed his back gloves to reveal torn white ones, his sharp claws ripping through fabric. "You know, it was a pain to hide these things." The swirl eyed hedgehog mused aloud, looking over his long sharp nails. But this didn't last long as Fleetway lunged once more, his claws ready to tear into flesh. Shadow snarled, dipping, turning, jumping, lunging, weaving, to avoid aggressive and fast attacks. Attacks being severed right after another with intense accuracy, until Shadow had managed to pin Fleetway to the ground. The crimson streaked hedgehog smirked down at Fleetway, a hand poisted to smash the other's in with a stronger than average chaos spear. "Come on Shady, you don't want to hurt me!" Fleetway giggled, looking the other hedgehog in the eye. "Or at least not this face." With that word, Fleetway's face and body rippled, chaos energy rising through the pinned hedgehog's body.

The energy provided him with an illusion, Fleetway now appearing as a blond female in a sky blue dress, although her eye's were mixed with a shade of red. She looked angelic, to Shadow anyway, and he froze. His mind almost blanking out as he stumbled backwards terrified, eye's small and dilated as the chaos energy in his hands dispersed. "Shadow." 'Maria' said softly, opening her arms, hoping Shadow would take the bait without second thought. Just like when he had released her, setting off the first part of the trap.

"M-Maria?" Shadow questioned, his eye's misting up quickly, the mere sight of her drowned him in a sea of sadness, worry, and happiness. He clasped into her arms without second thought, his mother figure hugging him back. It took every cell in his genetically engendered body not to collapse into a puddle of apologies and tears. But that was when the factual part of him presented a valid question, where was Fleetway? The ebony hedgehog quickly, attempted to pull away from there embrace only to be clutched tighter, Fleetway's disguise shattering.

"H-How could I have been so easily tricked!" Shadow snared at himself, mentally cursing himself.

"Awww, don't worry, you did absorb a fair amount of energy that I used from that illusion. Enough that your mind would be clouded for a few minutes while your body released some chaos energy. But," Fleetway smiled at Shadow's struggles. "Let me introduce you to a new game!" With that being said Fleetway put them tightly together, entwining there hands in a intimate manner. The golden hedgehog smirked as Shadow's struggles stopped (Because if the stuggles continued then certain things would rub...) Not that it mattered, as Fleetway roughly grinded his hips against the other's, earning a sharp breath from the ebony hedgehog.

A soft groan escaped the ebony hedgehog as his neck was nipped at, his legs slightly buckling beneath him from the sudden heat pooling in his stomach. "S-Stop." Shadow groaned, tan cheeks taking a light pink tint to them. Fleetway let out a toothy smile, letting his tongue flick over the other's ears, ignoring anther plea to stop.

Dark tendrils wrapped around the pair's arms, sending a chill up the heated hedgehog's spine. A hiss filled the area as the tendrils ripped the two hedgehog's from each other. Fleetway was left standing as Shadow was forced to the ground, his back pressing against the cool floor. Fleetway snarled at this, only to shout in rage as more tendrils wrapped around the ebony hedgehog, almost teasingly.

_-SPLAT-_

A large clump of a sticky black substance fell from the ceiling, splatting against the ground in a clump. Leaving no remains on the ceiling, the puddle soon clumped up in the middle. Forming a large lump of the slithering mass. The mass soon formed a black, colorless version of Shadow, goo dripping from the black form as it hardened. The drying material soon grew glowing sharp crystal points, skin fading into purple, a patch of white chest fur resembling Shadow's own fur , and glowing acidic green eyes against a red background. Sharp crystal hands dragging the creature from it's pool as purple smoke laced around his legs. Once the crystal hedgehog was done, he stood tall slowly addressing Shadow. "Hello again." The things voice was a mixture a lust and anger.

"And who are you to interrupt my game?" Fleetway snarled, rage showing in the form of his swirled eye's glowing with the same intensity as the crystal hedgehog's.

"I am the darkness you ignorant fool. I am the dark, Mephiles is how a lowly form as yourself may address me. But, I do thank you for opening that time rift for me, intentional or not." Mephiles said, although Fleetway noticed, he lacked a mouth and nose on his pale white muzzle.

"Unintentional, I assure you. As for me, I suppose you can call me Fleetway." The said hedgehog snared, watching as the tendrils were retracted into the floor and silence filled the area. Shadow notably being oddly silent as well.

The two shot at each other, claws poised at the ready, both wondering who's claws were sharper. Who's claws would meet there marks first. Hands connected, the two pushing against one another, trying to force there physical strength against each other. Sinking down, Mephiles disappeared, and in a burst of chaos energy Fleetway took to the air, flying. Mephiles appeared from the ceiling like a spider ready to capture it's prey, he shot a dark sphere down towards the hedgehog below him. The golden hedgehog, managed to glance up to find the spiraling energy coming towards him. He leapt away, only for the orb to follow, preparing to dodge Fleetway was halted with tendrils forcing his legs to the floor. Fleetway growled, a slice of energy canceling out the dark purple energy.

Releasing his prey's legs, Mephiles appeared far from Fleetway, capturing people in the way of the battle into a inky black pit and sealing it. "Oh how ironic this is. The light verses the darkness." Mephiles purred, preparing to strike once more.

"Sorry to disappoint," Fleetway started, catching Mephiles's attention as he blasted forward. "but you are mistaken. I am no light, no protection, no hero, no savior. I am the controller, and I will destroy all those who get in my way. You think of me as the light _Mephiles_, but this is a test of which darkness reins supreme." Fleetway swiped his claws, only for Mephiles to force one of the frozen bystanders in front of him. Allowing them to have the head severed from there body. Either way, the golden hedgehog was pissed his sick humor now quickly replaced by the burning fire of rage.

* * *

End of the first chapter! If enjoyed review, favorite, and follow. You my comment or PM me about your questions about the story's devilment so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to;

DAyz L8r- Thank you for following my story and adding it to your favorites list.

XxShadowFallxX- Thank you for the follow and favorite. 'Devilment'...I didn't think anyone would catch what I did there...

we are as one- Thank you for both following and favoring my story.

Leopardsky- You think this is stepping this stepping it up, then just wait for the later parts of the story. You ain't seen nothing yet.

Shadowaseaybeast- Don't worry there's plenty more chapters for me to write, this isn't one of my short stories. And thanks for the favorite!

Rock D the hedgehog- Thanks for the favorite and follow!

Wodahs- Thanks for the help! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far.

Daughter of Evil 2741- Thanks for the review! Though you'll have to wait to see both Fleetway's and Mephiles's motive, and I have zero ideas for who will win over our ebony hedgehog.

* * *

**Two Spiders And A Butterfly**

**Chapter 2; The Fly**

Mephiles was no coward.

He simply new when it was time to got back and rethink his own plans, he knew when to retreat. Though this was viewed differently in the eyes of Fleetway, who had taunted Mephiles as soon as the crystalline hedgehog started to slink away into the shadows without a word. But - much to the golden hedgehog's disappointment - Mephiles paid him no mind as he silently escaped. Leaving Fleetway to silently look over his own share of wounds and bruises and seethe over this new competition in the silence. And with his ebony prey on the ballroom floor, eyes glossed over a letting small gasps of hot air escape from his quivering lips. Shadow pondered over the burning feeling that had flushed over him just- what felt to him- seconds ago. But was unable to define the feelings that made his heart pound and legs buckle, even now, as he tried to place what it was he felt his cheeks flush and heat up. Realizing this, Shadow slowly scuffled to his feet lightly preparing to use his abilities if necessary. "I may have to return to that idiotic hedgehog if I keep this up..." Fleetway suddenly growled before acknowledging the ebony hedgehog, "I guess we'll have to continue our play date another time." And to this Shadow simply stared on, mind coming to a blank as Fleetway smirked at him and disappeared into a flurry of pixels that could pass as the golden hedgehog's own chaos control. Before lowering himself to the floor, a hand cupping his crimson streaked head as a head ache pounded turning his mind to mush.

-0-

Sonic woke up with a start, unable to remember going once more before meeting crystal blues that stared at his blue quilled brother with worry and fear. While a sudden wave of anger mixed with the numb feelings that had settled within him like a stone. The result being a gurgle snarl that caused his baby brother to reach for more pain pills, believing that his brother suffered the pain of his mysterious injuries. Though the offer was quietly rejected as Sonic quickly got control of the violent slur of emotions within him. "S-Sonic, are you ok? Wh- What happened?" Tails questioned softly, generally concerned for his elder bother although he received no answer back. Further worrying the kit as Sonic stood, a shadow falling over his normally shinning emerald eyes. "Shouldn't you be-" Tails started only to be cut off quickly.

"I'll be back soon." Was the dismissive response seemingly carelessly throw at Tails, shocking him into a worried silence before addressing Sonic with a hesitant nod. Then the sapphire hedgehog blasted from there small bright colored home, leaving Tails to tangle his hands together and bite his bottom lip trying to figure out what was wrong with Sonic. While Sonic mind was his own tangle of emotions, Fleetway's escape having a crushing weight on his mind as the rest of his forms tried to escape. Or to force there transformations to the surface and cause Sonic to lose control of his actions once more. (Dark Sonic having the best luck so far because of Sonic' s rage.) But their whispers were forgotten for the moment as a blur of possessive thoughts stained the hero's mind. Compelling him to save _his _crimson streaked treat from his deranged other half, though his "other half" was basically part of Sonic. Either making him Sonic's look alike or the blue hedgehog's brother. Not that this affected Sonic's rage for the escaped hedgehog in any way, his knuckles burning as he slightly dreamed of driving his fist into his golden copy's face. While another half of his head focused on how to ensure Shadow was never touched again by someone so..._undeserving _of Shadow. The last half of his thoughts straining against his dark form as it clawed to be free, bargaining for his freedom, offering to help his host claim the dark hedgehog with little resistance. Thought this was responded with Sonic hissing aloud "He wont _resist me. _He already _knows _he's mine, there would be no resistance!" Though to those around the words were lost with the speed the blue hedgehog traveled at. And the dark parasite inside him paid his words no mind.

Though his mind was suddenly silenced as his shoes tapped on the clean steps leading to the entrance of the building the party was being held at. The doors were easily opened without a hassle and steps to the location (hopefully) of his love were easily climbed. As the doors were flung open, Sonic quickly acknowledged the sitting form of Shadow in the room, appearing to been clean and untouched. But the large room was completely empty, save for the two hedgehogs making the air take an awkward turn as Sonic walked over to the dressed up hedgehog. While Shadow sat up straight, Sonic took note of the lost look showing from crimson eyes, unable to be concealed by there owners. A peach colored hand was offered only to be rejected as the ebony hedgehog got to his feet himself, dusting his suit off simultaneously. "Are you ok?" Sonic softly questioned, emerald eyes glued to the others face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shadow said plainly, while waving a hand towards Sonic dismissively. This indifference cooling the raging fire within Sonic, rather than further fueling it. The others normal attitude sobering him up to reality, his other forms being far more tame as well.

"Good to hear!" Sonic managed, smiling with some effort, trying not to reveal his current feelings towards the other. Which was becoming difficult since his mind had begun to fill with tainted fantasies, leaving Sonic unable to tell if his own mind conjured these or if his other halves created this. The sudden blur of influence leading Sonic to believe that Fleetway's separation had more of a toll on his mind then he had originally believed. Meaning that the blue speedster would have to pay more attention to his darker halves and be aware of there influences.

"Hmm." Shadow responded, looking over his own hands while figuring what he should do next. He could simply return home, but there was the problem that both Mephiles and Fleetway could easily track him down and enter his home. Unless- of course -he takes refuge on the Ark or perhaps continuously move and change locations. But these options would interfere with his work, perhaps he could accept more missions which would leave his less time at home are more time moving about.

"Tails could look you over." Sonic lightly suggested, noticing the spaced-out look in ruby eyes, and unsure what Shadow was thinking about. And to this, the ebony hedgehog slowly nodded. The blue hedgehog providing an excellent option to his current situation." Great!" Sonic responded to the slow nod, a large smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

Done!

And I do apologues to everyone for the wait and for how short this chapter is! And I promise that things will get more interesting as time progresses and the updates shall come quicker as well. And in this chapter we see how Fleetway's escape has affected Sonic himself. Though something tells me he'll get a lot more volatile as the story progresses and Sonic gets rejected. So tell me what you think about this new...'insect' after our 'butterfly'. And which couple you think should win in the end Mephadow, Fleetadow, or Sonadow. Whelp until next time my friends!


	3. Chapter 3: Caught in his web

**Chapter 3: Caught in his Web**

_Deep crimson eyes were blank, just as blank as his mind. Groans and uncharacteristically high pitched squeals escaping the black throat of the one under him. Legs jerking and toes clutching tightly before stretching outwards to claw the sky, hands reaching out for an outlet. The hedgehog lying atop him weaving there hands together as deep groans burst from his throat as muscles clenched. Squeals burst into the air, like a melody, writing down a song of heated passion that was savored by his partner. Striped legs twitched once more, hips raising as their owner scream__ed in a sudden heated release. While the other drooled, arms shaking and hips stilling, pleasure escaping in a brilliant flash of white._

_"Mhhhm, S-Shadow."_

_0-0_

Shadow walked home, the night air being still and collected, unlike the ebony hedgehog's mind. Which was a jumble of nerves and frustration with his lack of focus and the odd feelings coursing through him. His next move was somewhat of a mystery, after leaving the blue hedgehog's home (Where Sonic was slightly touchy, and stared entirely too much.), he was hesitant to return home. Since both Mephiles and Fleetway could be stalking him currently, or had already read his old chaos trails to flesh out his home. Since the trail of energy acted like animal scents for those who could sense the energy or, had the technology to find the trails.

So this left a small set of options, Sonic was marked off for him- something simply seemed... distorted within him-, and Rouge was always a reliable option but that would risk putting her in danger, so honestly the ebony hedgehog considered his birthplace the best option. The secluded and silent area would be perfect for him until the hunt for his ebony pelt cooled down some. Though the idea of returning powerless to stop the entities in his home was a slightly intimidating thought, his stomach twisted and chaos energy flexing oddly within him at the idea of being abandoned on the space colony. Though the sooner he left, the less suspicion he would arise amongst the people that mange to spot him sneaking about for supplies or hiding his tracks.

So the best option in his current situation would be to collect a chaos emerald -preferably green- as quick as possible and then move to the ARK. And then send information to specified allies informing them of his location and that there was nothing to worry about. He required no food or water, chaos energy would suffice, especially since he'd have the powers of a chaos emerald helping his abilities.

Either way, the hunt would begin imminently.

_0-0_

The voices were never so present until now.

Or rather, they could never be heard so clearly until now, his own voice squealing at him for action- for movement- but they were garbled. Twisted into knots of screamed information that caused his body to twitch. His body jerking in response to unknown commands whilst a flurry of heat poked his stomach. It being clear to the blue hedgehog that Fleetway's escape had damaged him mentally, more so than he had originally thought at least. Nothing being completely off with him until he ignored their whispers, which caused them to squeal and shout in rage. Despising the lack of attention to -what they deemed- important information for their main body. Some whinnying about the chaos emeralds' current situation, about letting more of them out into the world rather than to continuously be trapped in their cage, but the main ones whispered of claiming what was his to protect it from tainted intentions.

So reason was clear, but plans to go about the main reasons were lost in a sea of words.

Sonic started to wish for sleep, hoping to ease his aching mind for an hour at the least, though the voices cried out before he could doze. Wanting him to choose, to act, to start a pact -a deal- he wouldn't be able to escape. He would ask Tails for sleep pills, but that would probably worry the kit more than he already is, (Since Sonic stalked to his room after Shadow insisted to leave their shared home.) so he would simply have to deal with the problem alone. But, a lone creak of his floor in the darkness caused him to bolt upwards, paranoid eyes twitching. _"I would like to make a deal." _The statement was firm, and caused the receiver of the demand to do a double take.

"Er- um - Me?" Sonic stuttered, voices begging for him to agree, while he fumbled for an answer. "Why me?" Was finally spilled and a scuff snaked into the air.

_"You can be trusted by him, can __you not?" _Without a response he continued. _"I'm currently... searching for an easer route to obtain what I want, since you allowed that floating **pest** __to escape so easily."_

"And if I-" The response was cut short, Sonic's hands flying to the clawed ones around his neck.

_"Disagreement is **no longer** an acceptable answer, hedgehog."_

"Then I agree." The voices feel into a barely addible murmur (Much to Sonic's relief), talking out how to trick his recruiter. The said being releasing his hold and nodding to himself, careless throwing the hero a meeting place and time for a more suitable hour, though still at night. Then he disappeared, leaving no trace of his entrance, and Sonic imminently flopped down into a dreamless well-deserved sleep.

_0-0_

Burning, burning rage consumed him all at once. "_What the fuck do you mean the emerald was 'broken' when you found it!" _Shadow clutched at his stripped skull, wanting to pick past flesh and into the skull, tearing his brain from it's cradle. Or perhaps the human's in front of him would do, although the screams would be no-existence since the ebony hedgehog had bashed his skull on the brick. Effectively knocking the man out and giving him a bloody and broken nose, which had simmered him down enough to snarl, although it was pointless now.

Pointless.

Like his hiding plans.

At this, Shadow proceeded to violently the wall once, spinning on his heel and burying his face within gloved palms.

* * *

Thank you all for the rreview's, sadly I'm currently on my phone and cannot address you all personally. Hopefully this chapter isn't confusing for you, but if you are confused simply ask. Sorry for the delay in updates, I'll try to get better with it.

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
